


Dandelion II

by lokilickedme



Series: Dandelion [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Sex, Masturbation, Romance, True Love, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom lets his shy new wife pleasure him, handing control over to her in a way she's not familiar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion II

**Author's Note:**

> A little excerpt from the full unpublished Dandelion story - enjoy :)

 

 

  
"I just really don't know how to do this, Tom."

"It's okay sweetheart - just do whatever comes naturally."

He smiled up at her with reassurance in his expression. He knew she was shy but the idea of her on top of him, taking control, being the dominant one for once, was exciting as hell. He could already feel himself getting hard and he had to remind himself to lay still and let her be the top.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss his chest. Her bottom lifted off his stomach and he noticed his skin was wet where she'd been sitting; the cool breeze from the open window chilled the damp spot and he grinned. "That feels good."

"Hmm?" she murmured from his collarbone, where she was licking her way downwards. He responded with a groan as she reached his nipple and wrapped her lips around it.

"Is this good?"

"Mmm hmm...very good."

She tossed her hair back from her face and looked at him.

"Really?"

He reached up to push his fingers into her hair. "Yes, really." He was still smiling but his eyes had taken on the sleepy look that she'd learned to associate with desire. She lowered her head to his chest again and licked his nipple, blowing on it gently before giving it a nip with her teeth.

He hissed through his lips and arched his back, his arms going up to wrap his long fingers around the headboard rails. "Ohhh baby..."

His approval emboldened her and she trailed her lips down his chest to his stomach. His cock was stiffening quickly and bumped her chin before she even made it to his hips. 

"I can do anything - ?" 

Her voice sounded hesitant even to her own ears. He opened his eyes and lowered one arm to squeeze her shoulder.

"Anything you want, sweetheart." His broad smile told her he was up for anything and - possibly - everything.

She hesitated.

"I'm scared of hurting you."

"Oh darling, you won't hurt me - I promise you. Don't be afraid."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are the gentlest creature God ever made, and I trust you."

 

She took a deep breath and willed herself to be bold. It was what he wanted from her and she would be damned if she wasn't going to deliver. Raising herself up from his stomach just enough to slide one hand under herself, she dipped a finger into her pussy to wet it and then quickly slipped it down under his heavy testicles. His breath hissed out from between his teeth as she ran her finger lower until she found his asshole. She summoned her courage and stroked around it, very slowly, the slick juices she'd taken from her own body lubing the tight opening. He had exhaled sharply and then stopped breathing, and she knew he was waiting. His eyes were closed and he had an almost serene expression on his face.

Very slowly, she slipped her finger in.

His hips jerked up just a little and a groan escaped his throat. She could feel him clenching up on her finger and was worried that maybe it hurt, but his voice stopped her just as she was about to remove it.

"Oh god baby...that's incredible...please don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Ohhhh yes."

Assured that he liked it and she wasn't hurting him, she began stroking his cock with the other hand as she pressed her finger in just a little further. The head was dripping onto his lower stomach and she knew he would come soon from the way it was twitching in her hand. She lowered her head down between his legs and nudged her face into his testicles, pressing her mouth to first one and then the other while she pumped him with one hand and began slowly pushing her finger in and out of his rear. When she took one swollen testicle into her mouth, his hips came up again and he moaned so loudly that it sounded almost like pain.

"Oh god baby! Oh my god..."

She applied some suction, just enough to put pressure on it, and pushed her finger all the way into him. The cry that ripped from his throat sounded strangled, anguished, and he came in her hand in a great throbbing gush that sent streams of semen spurting all over his stomach.

It took several seconds for him to finish his climax and his hips jerked violently as if he were thrusting into her, until finally he stilled and his only movement was the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to catch his breath. He was still holding onto the headboard and his knuckles had gone white.

She gently removed her finger from him and he made a small sound of discomfort as she slipped it out. His face was turned up toward the headboard but he lowered it slowly as his grip on the rails gradually loosened and he relaxed.

She crawled up next to him and kissed his shoulder while he regathered his wits about him. When he could finally speak again, he smiled a wide smile of complete satisfaction and gathered her to his chest with one arm, hooking the other over her shoulder to pull her close.

"Whew," he said with a deep exhalation that emptied his lungs. His chest rose again, refilling with new air, and he raked one hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. "That was incredible, darling. Thank you..." 

He kissed her eyelid and stroked his hands up and down her arms as if he were warming her. "What can I do for you, now?"

She smiled. She felt wet between her legs, but she didn't really want anything - bringing him to his orgasm and watching him lose himself to it was such a thrilling experience that she felt nothing could top it, and she didn't even want to try. For the first time in her life she felt completely in control and at the mercy of no one. 

"I don't need anything," she said quietly. He looked down at her. There was a confidence in her voice that he hadn't ever heard before.

"Are you sure? Because I would _love_ to return the favor - "

She shook her head. "Nope...I just want to go to sleep." She snuggled closer to him and nudged up under the crook of his armpit.

He was worried for a moment and turned to prop himself up on his elbow so he could see her face. "Darling, are you alright?"

"I'm good." She smiled at him. "Thank you for letting me do that."

He gave a soft laugh and stroked her face. "You are amazing. You gave me a wonderful gift and _you're_ thanking _me_."

She felt a blush warming her cheeks and laughed quietly. He kissed her nose and then scooted off the bed to go into the bathroom and clean himself up; he brought her a warm wet cloth and used it to gently wash her hands and fingers before pulling the blankets up over her and kissing her once more on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you...so so very much."

 

 

 


End file.
